


The King and His Fool

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [48]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Jester Steve Harrington, King Billy Hargrove, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Spanking, Top Billy Hargrove, Voyeurism, face fucking, non-verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: King Billy railing his jester during a meeting at court with foreign dignitaries.-Billy is taking a meeting with foreign dignitaries, but as soon as he hears the tale-tale jingle of bells as Steve makes his way to the throne room he is getting hard in his pants. Billy does not care for decorum, what are they going to do invade, with their laughable military, that would be a big mistake. As soon as Steve is in view Billy snaps his fingers getting those pretty brown eyes on him. Heat pools in his stomach at the coy smile, and the intentional bob of Steve’s head, knowing exactly what that sound reminds Billy of.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	1. The King's Private Fool

**The King’s Fool**

Billy has the new jester between his legs at the snap of his fingers after only the first week. Billy does not usually tolerate jesters, lets the people enjoy them and ignores them until they say something to offend and then they all meet with an unfortunate end. That is until Steve, he is much too pretty to entertain Billy’s court, except for the occasional show of how much he really loves his King. 

Billy is taking a meeting with foreign dignitaries, but as soon as he hears the tale-tale jingle of bells as Steve makes his way to the throne room he is getting hard in his pants. Billy does not care for decorum, what are they going to do invade, with their laughable military, that would be a big mistake. As soon as Steve is in view Billy snaps his fingers getting those pretty brown eyes on him. Heat pools in his stomach at the coy smile, and the intentional bob of Steve’s head, knowing exactly what that sound reminds Billy of.

Billy snaps his fingers again, pointing down, and Steve bites his pretty pink lips before sauntering over, making sure those bells keep moving. The conversation of the dignitaries halts as Steve drops to his knees in front of the King, staring wide eyed as Steve works Billy’s pants open. “Is there a problem?” Billy asks, eyebrow raised, as Steve licks over his cock teasingly, snickering softly at Billy’s annoyance with the court.

The dignitaries and Billy's own court start up again, trying to pretend like they are not watching as Billy hooks his hand against the back of Steve’s neck, golden rings catching the sunlight streaming in through the high glass windows as he presses until Steve does what he wants. Billy grins licking over his lips and starts taking part in the conversation again as Steve takes him in his mouth, head bobbing, bells jingling insistent and loud, lips pulled wide around Billy’s girth.

They start talking about commerce between their two nations and Billy starts tuning out as Steve bobs his head eagerly, spit dripping down the corners of his lips. Billy uses the hand on the back of Steve’s neck to hold him down, forcing Steve to swallow around him or choke. More drool drips down onto Billy’s embroidered pant leg, pretty wet brown eyes looking up at him as Steve squirms breathing through his nose, groan muffled around Billy’s cock as he hooks a thumb in Steve’s mouth stretching his lips wider. 

Billy shifts his hips, fucking Steve’s mouth with the tiniest of thrusts, Steve’s tongue rolling around him, throat working to swallow as the bells give little hollow sounding rings, before Billy slides his hand up to Steve’s hair and pulls him off his cock. “Up.” Billy commands ignoring his advisors annoyed disapproving huffs, what is the point of being King if he cannot do what he wants. 

Sometimes Steve will refuse, will demand Billy ask nicely but only when they do not have an audience when he can get away with having an attitude. Especially with forging dignitaries around Steve knows better than to press his luck, last time he got a mouth in public Billy spanked his ass raw and then fucked him until he could not stand, and that had only been two weeks ago, he definitely is not yet ready for a repeat. Billy is still always pleased when Steve is quick to action, bells jingling as he scrambles up.

Billy stops him before he can climb into his lap, pulling at the laces on Steve’s pants, untucking his shirt and pushing them down. Steve, getting with the program starts to help, manages to get one of his legs free before Billy impatiently pulls him into his lap, spreads him over his thighs, uncaring that Steve’s pants are still tangled around one ankle. Billy presses two fingers against Steve’s lips, kissing at his neck as he swallows them, tongue sliding around them just like it had Billy’s dick.

“Which trade routes is it that you need our military assistance in protecting?” Billy asks as he pulls his hand free of Steve’s lips, the digits shinny with spit. Billy trails his hand down Steve’s spine and presses both into him, using his dry hand to press Steve’s face to his neck when he lets out a loud breathy moan. Steve is still loose and slick from an hour ago when Billy took him in the courtyard, making sure they were in full view of the guards training. 

Billy pets his hand though the hair at Steve’s nape, as he presses his fingers in and out of him, not that Steve needs the prep, Billy just likes the little half aborted jingles and breathy moans he gets as Steve shakes against him, hooking his fingers to make sure he is hitting Steve’s prostate. Billy keeps fingering Steve, making the occasional comment, grinning as he watches one of the dignitaries' faces go redder and redder in rage another, red in embarrassment as he subtly adjusts his pants.

“My King, please.” Billy pulls his fingers free at the soft whine against his ear, eyes on his court as he presses a gentle kiss against Steve’s neck before shifting his hands down to his hips.

“Up.” Billy says gently, as he gets a look at Steve’ cock hard and leaking as he lifts up on his knees, eyes glassy and wanton, hands clenching at Billy’s shoulder as he steadies himself. Billy gets one hand around his stiff cock, lining himself up with Steve’s hole as he commands “down.” Steve does not have to be told twice, moaning loudly as he seats himself on Billy cock, Billy groans and grins as a few more people turn their eyes on the two of them.

“What are you proposing to trade in return for our more than ample lumber yield?” Billy asks, tongue out as Steve starts bouncing on his cock, bells jingling in time with his movements, and Billy can see his head advisor's eyes starting to twitch. People start babbling, snapping from their starring to shuffle through papers looking for the answer to his question. 

Billy does not care about the answer, just wants to ruffle them, hand on Steve’s hips as he encourages him to move faster, throne room filling with his moans and the jingling of his bells. Billy works the laces of Steve’s shirt loose, pulling it open and leaning in close to mouth at a nipple, one pointed tip of his crown pressing up against Steve’s throat, making his hands clench tighter as he works himself even faster. 

Steve shouts as Billy’s teeth clench around his nipple, spilling cum all over Billy’s shirt, thighs shaking as he keeps sliding up and down on Billy’s cock. “Your highness, this is extremely disrespectful.” The foreign dignitary who has been watching in outrage shouts, Billy is pretty sure he is some sort of religious figure, not that he really cares.

“You don’t like it, you can get the fuck out of my court.” Billy says as he switches to Steve’s other nipple, wringing another shouted cry that echoes as the man storms out a few of his dignitaries following and a few staying for the show. Several of Billy’s own advisors huff and leave, as Billy cackles against Steve’s skin.

“My King.” Steve whines when Billy spends too long with his teeth tugging at a nipple, one hand tugging lightly at Billy’s curls asking for him to stop. Billy kisses up his chest, to his neck, mouthing at his spotted skin, and lapping up the sweat starting to pool, all while Steve keeps moving, bells keep jingling as he works himself on Billy’s dick, his own cock rising again. 

“That’s it pretty boy, you’re doing very well.” Billy encourages, before catching Steve’s mouth in a kiss, hands sliding up his back and curling around his shoulder as Billy fucks up into him, swallowing all of Steve’s little half aborted moans and groans. “You going to cum for me again?” Billy asks as he breaks the kiss, biting at the skin of Steve’s neck, bells tinkling in a slightly different melody as Billy forces his head to tip up. 

“Yes my King, yes.” Steve moans loudly, fingers curled in Billy’s curls as Billy keeps slamming into him, right against his prostate.

“Do it, cum for your king” Billy commands pressing Steve back, making him stretch out and fold horizontally off of the throne, hands falling to his own ankles, thighs still around Billy’s as he keeps fucking him. Billy is a little disappointed when the jingling abruptly stops, Steve’s hat falling from his head and flopping onto the ground with one last abrupt jingle. 

Billy keeps one palm on Steve’s hip the other splayed across his back making sure he does not fall as Steve arches in his hold, with a shout of “My King!” Cum shooting up in an arch, falling down over his belly, and the imported carpet that has been in this throne room since before Billy became King. Billy only thrust a few more times before pulling Steve back vertical, chest to chest as he catches his mouth, groaning into it as he cums. 

They are panting into each other’s mouths, as one of the less repressed foreign dignitaries starts clapping, Steve laughing and pressing his face into Billy’s neck as Billy gives a laugh of his own. Billy nudges Steve up, smirking at the little whine that leaves Steve as his softened dick slips out before settling him back down. Billy narrows his eyes when one of the foreign dignitaries that stayed behind to watch moves closer, stopping abruptly at a warning gesture from one of Billy’s guards. 

“Oh we missed the show.” Heather complains loudly as she comes strolling in, Lady Robin on her arm making a face at the amount of skin Steve is showing.

“If the two of you are done, couldn’t you at least cover up. This is court, not a brothel.” she sniffs, Steve shakes as he laughs into Billy’s neck at her distasteful tone. 

“Could be both, I know a lot of people who would shell out a lot of coin for a piece of your pretty jester.” Heather says nonchalantly, a teasing smile pulling at her lips as Billy glares at her. 

“King's private fool, nobody else gets a piece.” Steve mumbles tiredly, Billy grinning smugly as he pets a possessive hand down Steve’s back to his ass, fingers pressing in as his seed starts to leak, forcing it back where it belongs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt asking  
> 'Holy shit holy shit holy shit, but do we get a "last time he got a mouth in public Billy spanked his ass raw and then fucked him until he could not stand" as a fic pleeeaaase'

**The King and His Fool - Punishment**

Billy is in a meeting, Steve kneeling before him laving his cock with little kitten licks, humming to himself. The vibrations feel nice and the humming makes up for the barely there shake of the bells as Billy focuses in on it, getting tired of listening to his council. Billy tangles a hand in Steve's hair tired of the lazy slow licks, wanting the heat of that mouth engulfing him.

Steve huffs as Billy tugs his hair in a deliberate manner trying to move Steve where he wants him. Billy grinds his teeth when Steve does not move, pretty thing choosing to be stubborn, he does not usually do that with an audience. Billy would ignore it, indulge him even, if this little act of rebellion had not caught the eye of one of his advisors, a snake of a man looking for any source of weakness to strike.

"Suck me down now." Billy commands drawing more attention, he is not expecting the hooded hazy eye roll or the huff against his dick. Agitation rises in Billy and he knows what is coming before Steve speaks up, knows he has forgotten where they are.

"Not until you say please" Steve demands tone bratty, tongue flicking out to twist around the tip of Billy's dick before it pops right back in his mouth.

Billy's grip goes tight and he shakes him a little, angry that Steve would be so stupid as to loose himself and get mouthy here, now, when he knows Brenner is trying to stage a coup. There are gasps from a few members and Steve's eyes clear, going wide with realization. They are wide and pleading as they stare up at Billy despite the fact that he is well aware that even if Billy did not want to punish him, he has been backed into a corner, he has no choice. He cannot be seen showing that sort of favoritism in front of Brenner or any of his court, not until Brenner has been dealt with.

"What was that?" Billy asks, voice hard as he drags Steve up by his hair, spine going straight neck arched.

"Forgive me, my King." Steve says voice apologetic and weak, bottom lip between his teeth as it trembles with the knowledge that there is no way Billy can go easy on him today. 

"You'll earn it." Billy says voice cast low as he leans in close, mind trying to decide on exactly how to proceed.

"'illy." Steve says whisper soft, mouth snapping shut at the look Billy gives him.

"Strip, now." Billy commands, back straightening as he lifts up, catching the eyes of his advisors, half hungry, half uncomfortable, Brenner watching the proceedings with a critical eye. His hand leaves Steve resting loose on the arms of his chair, a contrast to what he is feeling inside, he will not be able to go easy on Steve, not with this audience. 

The bells give tiny consistent jingles, between ones that more closely resemble their usual melody, Steve shaking a little eyeing Billy's rings with trepidation as he strips his clothes, the only thing remaining is his jester hat. Usually Billy will remove his ring before even thinking about slapping Steve's ass, never uses anything but his base hand, he does not like to risk bruising and breaking the skin. Today Steve has left him no choice but to leave them on.

"Over my knees." Billy says simply, expression hard and Steve moves quickly, bells a consistent low jingle as he hangs himself over Billy's knees. As soon as he is settled Billy drops one hand to the center of his back finger splayed wide to hold him in place. Billy can feel the slight consistent shake that goes with the jingles. Billy taps his index finger lightly where it rests and feels Steve squeeze his calf out of sight in return.

"You will count." Billy says sternly without giving him the number he will be going to, cannot make it too low, not with Brenner in the room.

"Yes my King." Steve responds quickly, a small tremble to his voice, the same he always gets when Billy bends him over his knee like this but this time there is no squirm of anticipation, no egging Billy on, not when he has already over stepped outside of the bedroom, not with all of his rings on. Billy does not give him more warning, keeps his hand against Steve’s back and brings the other up high before bringing it down with force. Steve cries out, bells jingling as he flinches against Billy, the hand on Billy’s thigh tightening before relaxing again. “One.”

Billy waits half a second before repeating the action on the other cheek, both going pink quickly, a darker line of pink where his rings have met flesh. “Two.” Steve breathes out a little heavier, breath settling back toward normal, only to cut off with a gasp as Billy goes to five in quick succession, bells giving a hard jingle with each new slap, cheeks starting to shift from pink to red. “Three, Four, Five.” Steve gets out raggedly, voice pitchy, as he pants.

Billy brings his hand down quickly on the next five, Steve gasping and shouting, crying out as the sting gets worse. Billy is poised for eleven as Steve finishes the count on nine, he waits a few seconds, as long as he can for Steve to catch himself and when he does not he grits out “Start over.”

“My King?” Steve asks, voice wet and wavering.

“Start over from one.” Billy commands tone hard, annoyed at how much Brenner seems to be enjoying the show, normally Billy likes an audience, but he cannot stand that man. The only reason he is still alive is so Billy can snuff out all those who would actively oppose him in one fell swoop. 

“Yes my King.” Is the high reply, king breaking into a cry as Billy drops his hand hard against Steve’s ass. “One.” Steve’s ass turns white with each fresh slap before blood paints the flesh red again, by the time they get to ten once more, Steve has got little splotches of purple starting where Billy's rings have over lapped multiple times, he tries to aim around them.

"Fifteen." Steve is choking on tears, bells nearly drowned out by his horse shouting, hand going tight on Billy’s calf with each hit. Billy would have stopped at ten technically twenty but Brenner is still watching him with a critical eye, he is already going as lax as he can, choosing to merely spank Steve instead of giving him a real punishment, one that would likely leave him scared and broken. Instead of handing him off to his guards to teach him a lesson for his insolence, Billy keeps going.

By the time they get to twenty every breath out of Steve is practically a sob and Billy would be more concerned if Steve was not still hard and leaking against his thigh. "Twenty five." Steve cries out, voice weak and scratchy, cock now flagging. Some of Billy's council look uncomfortable, giving Steve pitying eyes when they think Billy is not looking, and Brenner looks unimpressed, eyes focused on Steve, but Billy is not willing to spank Steve further. Not when his ass is already starting to bruise as it is.

Usually this would be more than enough, Billy’s never even gone to thirty-five with his bare hand, and he wants to check if Steve is alright, give him a moment, but they cannot afford that under Brenner's scrutiny. Billy slides his hand up to Steve’s neck, other hand to his shoulder and pulls him up as he stands, face pink and blotchy, tears slipping down his face. Steve's legs give a little tremble but he manages to get them under himself, glancing up at Billy briefly before dutifully dropping his gaze, well aware that they are not done. 

"Please forgive me my lord." Steve rasps out when Billy uses his thumb, fingers still around his neck, to turn his face up once again.

"You haven't earned it yet." Billy says thumb stroking Steve's skin gently out of sight of the men in the room.

Steve blinks wetly at him for a moment, tongue coming out to wet his dry lips with a barely there nod of his head as he replies. "Whatever it takes my King."

"On your knees." Billy lets his hand go loose and Steve drops gracefully to his knees, wincing with a low hiss as his ass meets his heels. Billy feels a pang of sympathy but outwardly he remains unmoved "You know what to do." Billy waves a hand at the council to resume the meeting as Steve sucks him down, bells jingling with each movement, going hollow sounding when they bump into Billy’s stomach.

Billy’s dick had flagged some during Steve’s _punishment_ but with that warm mouth wrapped around him it stands to attention in no time. Billy curls a hand in Steve’s hair just under his hat, careful not to knock it off, and Steve lets his mouth drop open a touch, going still and pliant as Billy starts fucking his mouth with vigor, drool sliding down his chin as his lips are stretched wide around Billy’s girth. Steve breathes hard through his nose as Billy uses his mouth, hands relaxed where they rest on his knees, cock rising with renewed interest. 

Steve gasps in air as Billy pulls his cock free, using the hand in Steve’s hair to pull him up to standing, using it to push him forward toward the table. “Hands.” Billy says with a little push as he releases his hold on Steve’s hair, and he stumbles forward before curling his hands around the edge of the table. 

Billy’s council gives varying looks ranging from annoyed, concerned, to interested, Brenner showing a bit more interest now that Steve is so close. Billy really does not like the way he is watching Steve, usually Billy enjoys the watching, coveting, but not from a man like Brenner, one who would not hesitate to take. Billy cannot say anything though, not right now, not unless he wants it to be used against him, if he were not already planning on killing the man at an opportune time he would be planning to now. 

Billy kicks Steve’s feet apart gently as he can, Steve’s feet going shoulders width apart as his hat gives two short little jingles. Billy does not bother with warning or prep, glad he spent all morning getting Steve all loose and open, pulls a vial of oil from his pocket and smears some on his cock before slamming in. Steve cries out as Billy’s hips go flush with his tender ass, one hand grabbing his hip, the other going to the back of his neck again. 

“Proceed.” Billy practically growls, as the entirety of the council has stopped to watch, there is a flurry of movement, and abashed murmuring before they start discussing grain yields. The members of the council have to raise their voices to be heard over the sounds of Steve crying out and moaning with each hard thrust, bells jingling and flesh slapping as Billy sets a hard fast pace.

Billy shifts until Steve is moaning louder, the volume of his whining cries nearly drowning out the members of his council even with their voices raised. Billy adjusts his grip on the back of Steve's neck, curling around it and squeezing lightly, feels Steve tightening around him with each little bit of added pressure. Billy quickens his pace even further, Steve’s little hat jingling at a higher pace as Steve clenches around Billy’s cock harder, crying out as he spills cum all over the carpet. Billy does not last much longer, two more thrusts, and Steve gives a little groaning cry, as Billy’s hips go flush and stay, cumming inside of him. 

Billy shuffles Steve’ forward before his cock softens too much, settling him with his head and shoulder resting on the table, Billy pressed over his back, staying inside of him. The bells are silent for now as Steve breathes heavily against the wood, occasionally squirming, abruptly falling still at a sharp slap to the side of his ass. “Calm yourself, I have work to do before we continue.” Billy says taping his finger against Steve’s ribs, watching Steve tap the table in turn before turning his attention back to the council. 

“Now gentlemen where were we?” Billy asks, tone casual, like he is not still balls deep in his jester at the table. The meeting resumes like nothing out of the ordinary and given Billy’s lack of shame it is not actually out of the ordinary for him to fuck Steve mid meeting, in fact it would be stranger to not find the two wrapped up in some carnal act regardless of where they are. Brenner keeps glancing at Steve who is all pink cheeked and panting, with admiring eyes, as if he has forgotten that coveting the King's fool is dangerous, as if he thinks he is above Billy’s wrath, his death is going to be gloriously painful. 

The meeting carries on until Billy is hard again, all conversation falling abruptly quiet, just the jingles and Steve crying out as tears drip from his eyes at the suddenness as Billy starts moving his hips again. Billy sets a fast pace, forcing Steve further up the table when his legs start to wobble, pressing him forward until his hips are flush with the edge, dick hanging hard and leaking between his legs, bobbing with Billy’s movements in time with the jingling of his hat. Billy works them both over the edge again, a small puddle of drool and tears smearing on the wood, the lords having scrambled to pull their parchments back before they could get caught under Steve. 

“Let's discuss the upcoming treaty with, what country was it again?” Billy asks, hand against the center of Steve’s shoulder blades as he rights himself to standing, cock still filling Steve like an ill fit stopper as he softens, cum leaking out around him but the majority stays inside, keeping Steve full. Billy taps his finger against Steve’s back once more, watching for the return of the gesture, assured that Steve is still alright he tunes into the meeting. 

The meeting starts again with a chorus of disapproving huffs from several members, most of whom are trying to pretend they are not hard from the show. Brenner is quiet for once, focused more on Steve then on the meeting at hand, Billy does not like it, does not trust it and he is definitely planning to move up the time table on the man's death. Steve starts squirming again, ass clenching around Billy getting his dick to rise once more. Billy is admittedly starting to tire but the show is not over not just yet. 

Billy starts out slow, circling his hips in a way that has Steve both mewling in pleasure and letting out hitching cries in pain as he presses against his tender ass, bells giving soft little jingles at the minimal movements. Steve is still being quiet enough for the conversation to keep going, no one driven to complete distraction just yet. Billy slowly increases the pace, circling his hips faster, starts drawing out a little and pushing back in, making sure he is pressing against Steve’s prostate, the little mewls getting higher, turning into long moans each time he presses into it. 

The meeting does halt again when Billy pulls out, leaving just the tip of his dick inside of Steve to keep all of his cum from spilling on the floor before slamming back in hard, pulling a loud cry and a sharp jingle trailing to softer consistent jingling as Steve shakes. Steve is crying again, shouting with each hard thrust, echoed by the sharp jingling of his hat as Billy shifts, making sure he hits Steve’s prostate every time. Billy works Steve toward orgasm quickly, knows he is getting closer as the clenching around his dick becomes a near constant grip. 

Billy pulls Steve up by the neck, his legs wobbling dangerously as his dick slaps his belly without the table edge to hold it down, before settling, just over the table. Billy presses him a little more forward, so his thighs hit the table edge, tall enough that his balls settle on the surface instead of getting trapped under the edge. Billy keeps his hold on him, chest against his back as he fucks up into Steve with vigor, sweat pricing at him, as he pants against Steve’s neck.

"Sire the tax records!" One of his men complains as Steve tightens even further, near painful as he shakes, jingles chorusing his moans as he shoots cum across the table. There is not that much, given how many times Steve has already come in such a short time, but it manages to shoot clear across the table spraying over several documents. 

"Shut the fuck up and get out," Billy practically growls, still slamming into Steve, Billy's hold on him the only think keeping him up as his as his feet start sliding. Brenner and half the men do not move right away, still watching and Billy really hates the hungry look Brenner is giving Steve. Normally he enjoys such things, but from a man like Brenner, it just angers him, and he will enjoy ending his life. "All of you get the fuck out" Billy commands, pressing Steve's chest flush with the table again just as his legs finally give out. Billy makes it a few more thrusts before he is coming just as the last member of his council leaves.

“Have I earned your forgiveness my King?” Billy rests heavily against Steve’s back, both panting, Steve shaking producing a consistent soft jingle. Steve's cheeks are wet as he continues to cry and Billy kisses at them softly, lapping up the tears.

"Yes, but you really must learn to behave better my love." Billy says whisper soft against Steve's skin as he continues to pepper kisses across it. Shushing Steve's whine of discomfort as he pulls out, jostling Steve's tender ass, cum starting to dribble out near instantly.

"You'll be alright, I'll have a bath brought up to my rooms for you, and I'll rub the salve you like over the bruising." Billy says kissing down Steve’s back twining his fingers with one of Steve's hands when he lets out a shuddering sob of a breath. "You did very well, you took your punishment so good pretty boy." Billy praises, hand tightening around Steve's as he sees just how much Steve's ass has really bruised. Billy keeps petting softly at his skin, dropping kisses until Steve’s crying has stopped, and he lays lax and panting, wiped out but calmed.

Steve cries out in surprise as Billy pulls back fully, "It's alright, just getting my robe to cover you up, going to bring you back to my chambers so I can take care of you in private." Billy says softly, he still has to forcibly unfurl Steve's fingers from his hand so he can move away. 

Billy is just grabbing his robe from his throne when he hears Steve cry out, followed by the tale-tale sound of a body hitting the ground as he turns around abruptly. Steve cries out again as his ass hits the ground, quickly tipping forward, ass going in the air as his chest hits the rug. "What am I going to do with you?" Billy asks as he comes back over and squats down stroking at Steve's hair.

"Nothing until my ass doesn't hurt so much." Steve mumbles wet eyes starting to dry as Billy stokes over a cheek with his thumb following a wet trial to Steve's lips.

"There is nothing wrong with your mouth." Steve huffs, shooting a gale up at Billy even as he sucks Billy's thumb into his mouth, tongue wrapping around it, teeth scraping lightly.

“Only if you beg.” Steve mumbles around Billy’s thumb the words garbled, and Billy chuckles.

“When it is just the two of us certainly, but if you get cheek in front of people again, it won’t be as pleasant as this time.” Billy reminds seriously, he cannot afford to be lenient in front of Brenner, or to have word getting back to him. He will have to go further if Steve makes the mistake again before Brenner is dealt with. 

“I suppose that will have to suffice.” Steve huffs again, smiling around Billy’s thumb and sucking. Billy strokes his hand not occupied with Steve’s mouth, over his spine, to his ass, red and purpled, and hot to the touch, making Steve squirm in displeasure. Steve whines when Billy slides two fingers down his crack, sticky and slippery with his cum sliding out, Billy presses his fingers in, getting a hitching moan around his thumb. “How about you take me back to you chambers and clean me out properly.” Steve suggests, angling his hips to get Billy’s fingers to press where he wants them.

“You’re insatiable.” Billy chuckles grinning at the little whine Steve lets out when he pulls his fingers free, licking them clean before draping Steve in his robe, leaving his clothes on the floor where he stripped them. 

“That’s one of your favorite things about me.” Steve hisses as Billy lifts him up and the fabric rubs over his ass, Billy is careful as he can be when he picks Steve up into a bridal carry so that he does not cause Steve anymore discomfort. 

“I don’t know if there is anything about you that I do not favor.” Billy admits kissing Steve’s cheek as he nudges a large tapestry out of the way so that he can use the secret passages to get them back to his rooms. 

Steve preens, smile wide, as he presses a kiss at Billy’s neck. “You are by far my favorite King.”

“I’m your only king.” Billy points out a little jealousy creeping in at the thought of Steve favoring anyone more than him, they are the same age so Steve was around when Billy’s father the Tyrant King was in charge but that man was no one's favorite.

“Good thing you’re my favorite then.” Steve teases, laughing as Billy grumbles threats of another spanking. “Save it for when I’m not so sore my King.”

**-End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
